


Sterek Writing Challenge

by Lislmf123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, High School Student Derek, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Jock Stiles, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Nerd Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Universe Alteration, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: So, a fellow reader came to me with an interesting idea of making a story section where readers can make request for Sterek short stories/one shots.I found the idea quite interesting and decided to try it out.Each story request will be no more than a thousand words.  So if you have a story idea/request for a super short story or even just a certain Sterek scene you want to see take place, I'm all ears.Just tell me your request in a comment below.Thanks again to fellow reader and supporter Chloe for the great suggestion. :)_______________________________________________________________





	1. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> First short story description: Stiles and Derek are engaged. Derek has to leave for work. The pair have limited contact for the week he is away much to Stiles disappointment. They fight and make up having hot sex when Derek returns.
> 
> Unfortunately, due to the word count challenge, I had to cut the scene sex out and shorten the fight scene. 
> 
> Hopefully it still came out to your liking Chloe/other readers. Enjoy! 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________

Stiles pulled Derek into a tight hug and closed his eyes, taking mental notes, wanting to memorize each detail of the man he loved.

He checked off a list in his head as he observed different things about his love during the embrace. 

Stiles noticed things this time around he had never realized before like, how Derek’s large, muscular built molded perfectly against his slender frame, the warmth that radiated off Derek’s body, making him feel like a human heater, which made Stile melt even more into his form. He even paid attention to Derek’s unique aroma which consisted of a woodsy, manly smell that reminded Stiles very much of home. 

He hated when Derek had to travel for work and it was one of those times. 

Stiles squeezed Derek tighter, afraid to let go. He didn’t want to, he never did.

It had only been hours ago that Derek had gotten down on one knee and proposed marriage to Stiles and the pair celebrating by making love under the stars, on the rooftop of Derek’s loft. 

And now here Stiles was, having to say goodbye to his love, his soulmate. It was like the universe was playing some cruel trick on him.

A trick he wanted no part in.

“Stiles, I have to go.” Derek chuckled as he unwrapped his death grip on him.

“I don’t want you to go.” Stiles stressed as his voice broke a bit and his eyes started to water.

“It’s only a week. I’ll be back before you know it. I promise.” Derek said with a small smile on his lips, bending down to collect his duffle bag, putting the strap over his shoulder.  
“I love you.” Stiles replied anxiously, as he began to play with the gold band on his ringer finger, moving it around nervously, knowing their time together was cutting down to the wire. 

“I love you too.” Derek said sweetly, leaning down, giving his fiancé a sweet kiss before pulling back.

“I’ll call you when I land.” Derek voiced as he left the house, shutting the door behind him, leaving Stiles alone in the living room, lost in his thoughts of loneliness.

*****

Derek kept his promise and called.

“I made it in one piece. I’m safe.” Derek said into the phone.

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and smiled in relief.

That night Derek talked Stiles ear off excitedly as he described the area he was staying in. 

He talked about the friendly people, the vibrant culture and colors, the beautiful gardens and bright green trees that housed thousands of leaves, the architectural buildings that looked like pieces of art.

“Wish you were here with me.” Derek breathed into the receiver.

“Me too.” Stiles voiced sadly.

The pair continued their talk until Stiles fell asleep in bed with the phone next to his ear.

*****

After that, things got harder.

Derek became less available to talk due to work, hour conversations on the phone turned into fifteen minute conversations then to no conversations at all.

Stiles texted him, frustrated, just wanting to hear his fiancé voice and know he was okay.

_______________________________________

Stiles: Hello?

Stiles: Are you alive?

_______________________________________

No response.

When that didn’t work Stiles went to plan B. He smirked, jogging up to his and Derek’s shared bedroom, clawing through his dresser drawer, finding a pair of light pink, ruffle underwear, that Derek happened to love on him.

Stiles bought them and wore them for Derek last Valentine’s Day. Derek went crazy for them, practically drooling when he saw them on Stiles plump ass.

Stiles grinned quickly putting them on before bending over on the bed, bring his cell phone over, snapping a picture of his ass.

____________________________________________________________________

Stiles: Missing you like crazy, can’t wait for you to come home.  
He attached the picture to the text and hit the send button, feeling giddy for Derek’s response, confident he was going to lose his shit when he saw the dirty picture.

Derek: Stiles you can’t send me pictures like that. I’m in a meeting for goodness sakes.

Stiles: Did It make you hot and bothered?

____________________________________________________________________

He asked snickering at the thought of Derek having to conceal his growing hard on in his pants.

Stiles waited five minutes, no reply.

Then ten minutes went by, followed by fifteen.

_______________________________________________

Stiles: Hello, earth to Derek!

No response.

Stiles: Are you ignoring me???

Nothing.

______________________________________________

Stiles sighed frustrated tossing his phone on the bed next to him as he stared at the ceiling frustrated. 

*****

Contact with Derek was nonexistent the rest of the week.

There were little chats of hi, I’m alive but every time Stiles wanted to talk Derek was pulled away by work.

***** 

Derek came home a week later to a darken house. He sat his duffle bag on the ground and headed up stair in search of his fiancé.

He found Stiles fast asleep on the bed, holding a gold picture frame that housed a picture of the two on their first date.

Derek remembered that day well.

The pair went out for some soft served ice cream, from a local shop in town. They wanted a picture to capture their first moments together and asked a stranger to take their picture. 

They held the cold treats and smile for the shot. Just as the picture was capturing the moment Derek’s vanilla ice cream fell with a thud on the ground, leaving him with only a cone. A look of disappointment covered his face as Stiles busted out laughing. The moment was caught in one single shot. 

Derek smiled at the memory and gently removed the picture from Stiles hold, stirring him awake.

Stiles blinked his eyes a couple of times before landing his gaze on Derek.

“Hey stranger.” Derek said happily, grazing Stiles cheek. 

“I’m mad at you.” Stiles glared at him, irritated. 

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, but I also missed you like mad, it’s very confusing.” Stiles confessed making Derek snicker amused.

“I see, well let’s see if I can do something about that.” He voiced, removing his shirt before climbing over Stiles and pressing his lips greedily against his.


	2. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Heathermuzz
> 
> Summary: Derek saves Stiles, his pregnant mate, from an attempted rape and Derek gets super overprotective.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________

Derek leaned up against the door frame as he observed his mate lying down on their shared bed.

“I look like a big, fat blimp or a beached whale. Whichever that is more unflattering, take your pick.” Stiles said, looking down at his big, rounded stomach which was sticking up in the air.

His once loose marvel shirt was now stretched to the brink of no return.

The shirt rid up, exposing his lower belly no matter how many times in vain Stiles huffed and puffed and pulled on the ends of it, trying to silently command the shirt to do the impossible and cover his whole belly.

Derek chuckled amused as he came into the room, taking a seat next to Stiles on the bed placing a warm hand on his mate’s growing belly.

“You’ve never looked hotter.” Derek voiced as he eyed Stiles swollen belly, rubbing it fondly.

Stiles eyes narrowed.

“You’re just saying that because I’m carrying your litter.” He spat.

“I don’t feel hot. No, wait, I take that back. Actually I do feel hot. Can you turn the air down? I’m burning up in here.” Stiles said as he fanned himself with his hand.

“Ok. You just relax, don’t move.” 

“Derek, where the hell am I going to go? I’m freaking bedbound thanks to you and your cubs.”

The wolf let out a snicker as he left the room.

“God, help me.” Stiles stressed as he squirmed in bed trying to get comfortable as there was a knock on the front door.

“Come on in!” He yelled from his spot.

Scott came in with a pity look on his face as he took in his friend misery.

“How are you doing dude?”

“Wonderful, everything is rainbows and sunshine. I want to be stuffed like sausage the rest of my life.”

“Really?”

“No, I’m fucking miserable and now I need to pee. Damn it.” Stiles stressed.

“Help me up will you?”

Scott snickered as he came over to his friend, touching his side about to help him up when a low growl filled the room followed by Scott being thrown against the wall with a thud, before Derek took his spot helping Stiles up.

“Owe.” Scott expressed as he took ahold of his now sore arm.

“Jesus Derek, he was just helping me up.”

“Yeah Derek, what the hell?” Scott added.

Derek let out another warning growl before grabbing Stiles hand helping him move, well more like waddle across the floor.

“Sorry Scott, I forgot to warn you. Derek’s been a touch overprotective lately with the babies and all.”

“Oh, just a touch.” Scott replied annoyed as he massaged his sore shoulder.

*****

After Derek helped Stiles to and from the bathroom, Stiles laid back down on the bed.

He talked to Scott, catching up on all he had missed out in the real world as Derek curled up next to Stiles belly, resting his head down on the bumpy surface, purring away, contently.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, giving Scott a look as Derek oblivious, listened with close eyes to the babies moving inside his mate's womb. A smile formed on the wolf’s lips.

 

“Uh, Derek I’m hungry, can you go to the store and get some snacks?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s eye’s snapped open and he lifted his head up to look at his mate. 

“Now?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry. WE are hungry.” He corrected, rubbing his stomach.

“Okay, what do you want?” He asked getting up.

“Uh, surprise me.”

*****

Once Derek was gone, Stiles turned to Scott.

“Ok, let’s go.”

“Go, go where?” Scott asked confused.

“Listen Scott, I have been on bed rest the pass month with Derek every step of the way. He is driving me nuts. I need some fresh air.”

Scott looked hesitant.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea Stiles. I mean, I don’t have a death wish.”

“Scott, I’m doing this with or without you. What do you think will piss Derek off more, you taking me out for some air or you staying here, leaving me on my own outside?”

Scott let out a defeated sighed.

“Come on, let’s get this over with.”

*****

Stiles took a deep relaxing inhale.

“Ah, feels so nice to have some sunshine on my skin, I feel like I can finally breathe.” Stiles said as he waddled down block.

One block became two, than three.

Suddenly there were whistles.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” A gang of guys said eyeing Stiles in desire, as he gulped nervously.

Scott stood in front of Stiles as the first swing took place.

Before Stiles knew what was happening two guys were fighting Scott at once as the third guy grabbed Stiles, pushing him down on the ground.

Stiles whined in ache as he landed roughly on his knees.

The guy towered over his bent form and began feeling up Stiles stomach.

I’m going to have fun with you.”

He brought his hands down to the waistline of Stiles sweats about to pull them down as the teen whimpered.

Suddenly there was a loud threatening growl.

Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Derek with big, red glowing eyes, teeth and claws extracted.

He dropped the bag of groceries on the sidewalk and came over to Stiles attacker grabbing him as the guy screamed in fear.

He growled loud in his face as the guy peed himself on the spot.

“Run.” Derek ordered, before letting go on the guy’s shirt collar.

The guy and his buddies took off down the street and out of sight as Derek helped Stiles up, petting his stomach in worry.

“I’m okay, we’re okay.” Stiles insisted. 

“Why did you take him out?” Derek yelled at Scott in anger.

Scott’s eyes widened in fear as Stiles tugged on the wolf’s arm, ending his death stare.

“It’s my fault, I wanted some air.”

Derek looked his mate over.

“I’m never leaving you again. It’s too risky in your condition.”

“Oh joy.” Stiles said with a frown.


	3. Knotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Lunawolf8074
> 
> Summary: Derek accidentally knots Stiles prematurely and the sheriff walks in on them.
> 
> _________________________________________________

“I love you.” Stiles said, looking deeply into Derek’s emerald green colored eyes.

The wolf smiled fondly down at his mate, cupping his soft, freckled cheek in his hand’s grasp.

“I love you too.” He replied, before leaning down and capturing the teen’s lips between his own firm ones.  
The pair was naked on Stiles bed, their limbs entwined to the point they couldn’t tell which arm and which leg belonged to whom. Their skin was heated and sticky with sweat.

Stiles head fall back onto his pillow and his eyes roll into the back of his head, moaning as Derek thrusted into his tight hole.

The wolf sucked and nibbled on the teen’s milky neck, leaving a pinkish purple bruise, marking his mate as they made love.

One, two, three thrusts and Derek’s body tensed up.

“Uh, it’s too soon, but soo good.” He said roughly as the pleasure of his orgasm hit him rather quickly.

He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes with his mouth agape.

“Oh, ah, owe, owe!” Stiles stressed, as he lifted his head off the pillow in pain.

“Owe, you’re hurting me, you’re hurting me!” The teen voiced, slapping Derek’s shoulder in discomfort, trying to get the wolf to ease up.

“Ah Shit.” Derek replied wide eyed.

“What, are you transforming?” Stiles asked concerned.

“No, I’m knotting you.” Derek panted as his cock grew in size, swelling up inside his mate.

“Make it stop, make it stop!” Stiles said in a panic, trying to back away from Derek’s knot which was locking him in place.

“Quit moving, you’ll just make it worst.” Derek hissed, starting to feel sensitive from the teen’s squirmy movements.

“Ugh, it feels like my ass is going to explode. Pull it out, pull it out!” Stiles exclaimed, feeling the knot begin to stretch his insides.

“I can’t!” Derek snapped annoyed.

“Stiles, are you okay?” John asked, busting into his son’s room.

Stiles and Derek froze in there spot, turning their heads to meet the sheriff’s once concerned face, which now showed a disturbed look.

“Oh, hi Dad, how was work?” Stiles voiced, trying to hide his aching.

“Uh, fine. What are you two doing? I mean, I know what you’re doing but why all the noise? I mean, I get all the noise but you sounded in pain.” John struggled to say, averting his eyes from the scene before him of his son and his boyfriend.

The pair covered only by a thin, white sheet.

“Well, if you had something the size of salami up your ass you would be crying out too.” Stiles said with a whimper as his eyes began to water.

The sheriff eyes widened.

His eyes moved back and forth between Derek, who was still hovered over his son, and the bedsheets.

“I don’t want to know.” John said throwing his hands up in surrender before walking away, leaving the two to the privacy.

“That went well.” Stiles sighed, laying his head back onto his pillow as Derek’s knot finally started to deflate.


	4. Car Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Radek Zrout
> 
> Summary: Stiles is on his way home from college when his car breaks down along the way. Derek is a mechanic that stops to help him. He can't do anything for the car out on the road and calls a tow truck to take the jeep to his shop. Derek gives Stiles a ride home. 
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________

Stiles pulled onto the busy road, tapping his fidgety fingers on the steering wheel and pressed his foot on the gas petal a little harder than necessary, eager to get back to his family home and see his father and best friend for the holidays.

He had been cooped up on college campus for the past six months, when he wasn’t in class taking tests and listening to boring, long ass lectures, he was in his dorm room studying. He was ready for a break, a little relaxation and possibly some fun of the side. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had gotten laid or even flirted with another person. He was way overdue in getting attention the physical department.

Shit, he didn’t even masturbate anymore, worried about his roommate possibly walking in one him while doing the deed. Just a little fear of his.

That, and the fact that Stiles was too tired and busy to even think about sex with the big workload he had in college.

He often fell asleep at his computer desk with his head resting against the hard, cold surface, after pulling an all-nighter working on an assignment. 

Other times, he found himself waking up, still fully clothed in bed with index cue cards stuck to his face and arms and other body parts.

Stiles was deep in his thoughts thinking of all the fun things he had planned during his time away from school when suddenly he noticed a large pile of broken glass in the middle of road.

Not wanting to drive over it and risk possibly puncturing his tires, he made a quick swivel into the adjacent lane, cutting a black SUV off.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, slamming down on his breaks just inches from the other car, barely avoiding a crash. 

The driver honked their horn loudly.

Stiles put his emergency brake on and turned on his flashers, alerting other drivers to switch off into the other pathway.

He quickly hopped out of his jeep still wearing his navy blue college jacket and backwards baseball cap with matching logos on them, walking over to the other car in dread.

The windows were black tinted so Stiles couldn’t see anything. He wanted to make sure the driver was okay before taking off. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he just left without checking first.

As Stiles came closer, the car door opened. He watched anxiously as the back of a man with jet black hair started to get out of the SUV.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry dude.” He said apologetically.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The man snapped, turning around to face Stiles with a glare on his face.  
Stiles gasped taken back by the stranger’s beauty. He had the dreamiest deep green eyes he had ever seen.

“Umm, there was glass…” Stiles trailed off in a daze.

The man arched one of his black, thick bushy eyebrows in question.

“Back there on the road. I was trying to avoid it.” Stiles explained, as he pointed to the road behind him.

“So you decided to crash into me instead, nice.” The guy voiced annoyed.

“Well, technically I didn’t crash into you. I didn’t even touch your car. Which is pretty impressive if I do say so myself.”

The man narrowed his eyes and folded his muscular arms into his chest.

Stiles started to become a bit nervous as he noticed the guy had some muscle on him and could very well kick his ass easily, if provoked.

Stiles let out an uncomfortable cough trying to kill the tension. 

“So, anyways. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

The grumpy man didn’t reply and the glare never left his face.

“Okay, then. This was…safe travels…” Stiles said before walking back to his jeep.

“…freak.” He added under his breath as he slipped back in his jeep, shutting the door behind him.

He glance back to find the guy still standing in the same spot he had been prior, staring him down.

“What the fuck is that guy’s problem? Shit, I think he needs to get laid more than I do.” He said to himself, snickering at the thought before taking the breaking brake off.

Stiles was about to drive off when he noticed his engine was dead.

“Oh no, come on, not again.” Stiles stressed as he turned his key in the ignition, trying to get it to start up again.

Cars honked behind him, before losing patience and taking off in the other lane.

“Come on Roscoe, come on buddy, I just need you to take me a little further and then will get you checked out, okay buddy?” Stiles coaxed, as he turned the ignition being met with rattling, rattling and then nothing, dead silence.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, hitting the wheel in frustration. 

“Knock, knock.”

Stiles turned to his car window to see the same man he nearly crashed into standing there with a smug look on his face, as if he was enjoying Stiles bad luck.

“What is it now, am I in your special spot or something?” Stiles voiced irritated behind the glass.

The man’s smirk grew in amusement and he made a gesture from Stiles to roll down his window.

Stiles let out a huff irritated but did as told, bringing the glass barrier between them down.

“Can I help you?” Stiles asked.

“No, but I can help you.”

Stiles gave him a strange look.

“Huh?”

“I’m mechanic.”

“Really, that is the best news I’ve heard all day.” Stiles said opening his car door and getting out.

“I can’t do anything out here on the highway without my tools but I can call a tow truck to take your jeep to my shop and give you a ride to wherever it is you’re heading to.” 

“Cool, works for me.” Stiles grabbed his bags and shut the door of his jeep before heading over to the stranger’s SUV.

“I’m Stiles by the way.” He said as he got inside, buckling his seatbelt.

“Derek.” He replied as he started his car up, taking off down the road.

“So where am I taking you?” He asked as they passed by some highway signs.

“Your place sounds good.” Stiles said with a smirk.


	5. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Music_Magic_Mayhem
> 
> Summary: Derek and Stiles switch roles. Stiles is the hot werewolf and Derek is the nerdy human.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________

Derek had always been taken by a certain jock’s beauty, who sat in front of him in biology class. Stiles was his name.

He was tall, slim figured and had cream colored skin full of small light brown freckles which enhanced his looks. 

Derek often found himself daydreaming, counting the number of freckles on the back of Stiles neck, arms and cheeks, sometimes connecting the dots and making all sorts of shapes.

Stiles had long delicate fingers he was obsessed with. He desperately wanted to feel them all over his body.

Derek had the liberty to feel the jock's fingers against his own once. It was all innocent and accidentally. The teacher handed the jock a stack of papers to pass down the row.

Naturally, Stiles turned and extended the stack to Derek, who sat behind him.

It was the first time the jock paid him any attention. Derek’s fingers nervously brushed against the jock’s as he took the pile of papers from him, his finger possibly touching Stiles a bit longer than necessary or maybe it was the jock’s fingers that grazed his a bit longer than needed? He wasn’t sure.

They caught eyes and Derek nearly fainted when his gaze met the most beautiful doe like, butterscotch colored eyes.  
The jock gave him a smirk from his pink pouty lips that looked soft to the touch.

Derek broke eye contact and looked down at his desk feeling his cheeks heat up with color.

After a moment passed and he was sure the blush had left his cheeks, He glanced back up to see Stiles watching him curious, a glint of interest in his eyes.

Derek felt he should say something. He opened his mouth to talk but before he could the teacher began to speak, drawing Stiles attention away. The jock turned back around in his seat as their teacher began the daily lesson. 

Derek let out a heavy sigh and a pout formed on his lips. He had his chance to talk to the jock and he blew it.

Derek desired the guy but to the other students, especially the popular ones like Stiles, he was considered a nobody, just another nerd.

Derek fixed his dark frame glasses and turned his attention back to his work.

*****

When school was over he headed into the woods. A shortcut home he often took to avoid getting bullied or laughed at.

Derek was minding his own business, enjoying the green lush scenery around him as he walked alone down the dirt path, when he heard something around him. It sounded like a tree branch snapping as if someone had walked over it, breaking it into two.

He turned around to investigate when suddenly out of nowhere a hard force knocked him hard into a nearby tree. It happened so fast, like a flash that he didn’t even know what had hit him.

He moaned and wrinkled his face up in ache, as his now sore back was up against the bark of the tree.

Derek looked up meeting Stiles brown eyes.

He quickly tense up, scared that he was going to get a beating.

“What are you doing here? This is private property.” The jock snapped, as he kept Derek against the trunk of the tree with just his hand, pressing firmly against the nerd’s chest.

Derek looked around, realizing he must have made a wrong turn somewhere along the way and ventured out further into the woods than expected.

Before he could explain this he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He winced in discomfort and looked down at Stiles once fragile looking hand to find he had claws, much like a wild cat would have and they were digging into his shirt, scratching his flesh underneath, with a silent threat to do much more if provoked.

He looked up and his eyes widened, Stiles once butterscotch colored eyes started to glow yellow.

“What are you?” Derek gasped, half scared and half intrigued.

The jocks intense gaze lessen, the glow left his eyes and the claws retracted.   
He pulled back from Derek and let out a huffed in annoyance and maybe even sadness.

“I suppose now you’re going to run and tell everyone what a monster I am now?”

“No.”

Stiles relaxed at this and small smile came to his mouth.

“Go on. Ask me what you’re dying to know.”

“How...how long have you been...like this?” Derek asked carefully.

“As long as I can remember. I was born this way. That’s what my mom tells me anyway.”

“Are there more like you?”

Stiles snickered, “Are you kidding? Basically the whole town is a werewolf community, has been for years.”

“Oh, have you turned anyone before?” Derek asked curious.

“No, but I’ve been tempted, once or twice.”

“Would you, I mean, if someone wanted to, would you...” Derek trailed off nervously.

“Hale, why don’t you just get on with it and ask what you would normally be to chicken shit to ask.” Stiles said smugly, coming a bit closer.

“Would you turn me?”

“Do you want me to turn you?” Stiles asked playfully, leaning in, his eyes glowing once more.

Derek breathing picked up as Stiles moved his mouth close to his neck.

“I, I don’t know.” Derek breathed out, finding it hard to concentrate, think, let alone breathe.

“Sure you do.” Stiles whispered next to his ear, sending shivers down Derek’s spine.

Stiles opened his mouth and took a small portion of Derek skin into his heated mouth.  
Derek let out a moan, as the jock sucked on his flesh greedily.

“Stiles.” He voiced huskily, as he gripped the back of the jock’s head with one hand and tilted his neck to the side, giving the jock better access.

“How long Derek, how long have you been wanting this, craving this?” Stiles asked amused, as he lifted his mouth off the now bluish/Purple bruised skin.

“Always. I always wanted you.”

Stiles grinned at this.

He grabbed the sides of Derek’s face with his hands and pressed his lips against the nerds.

Derek moaned and joined in, moving his eager lips against the jocks.

Stiles broke away from his lips before replying,” me too.”


	6. Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request is from Carol_Mont
> 
> Summary: Derek and Stiles are dating in high school and Stiles gets pregnant with triplets.
> 
> __________________________________________________________

Derek was looking handsome as ever wearing his favorite black leather jacket, leaning against some lockers as he waited for his boyfriend to finish up class.

Stiles nervously made his way over to the wolf.

“Derek.” He called out, down the crowded hall, full of students.

Derek turned his head and caught sight of Stiles.

His once hard features immediately softened and a smile spread to his lips.

Stiles weakly smiled back, uncertain, nervous and a little bit scared.

Derek noticed and a look of concern washed over him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as Stiles stopped in front of the lockers he was standing by.

“Something’s not right with me.” 

“What do you mean? Are you sick, do you want me to take you home?” Derek asked, feeling Stiles forehead to see if he had a fever.

“No, I’m not sick. I just feel weird.”

“What do you mean by weird?” Derek replied, holding Stiles chin up, silently demanding the teen to look him in his eyes.

“I feel weak and bloated and I just keep eating. I’ve also been having hot flashes off and on all day.” Stiles claimed.

“Do you think it could be a parasite?”

“No Derek, I don’t think it’s a parasite. I think, I think I’m pregnant.”

Derek’s eyes grew wide in shock. He dropped his hand from the teen’s chin.

Stiles gulped nervously as the wolf closed his eyes and his breathing picked up a bit.

“Are you mad at me?”

After a moment, Derek collected himself and reopened his eyes. A warm smile spread across his face and there was a glint of excitement in his green eyes as he looked down lovingly at Stiles.

“No I’m not mad, quite the opposite.” He said touching the teen’s cheek.

“Derek I...” Stiles trailed off, grabbing the ends of leather jacket as a funny look appeared on his face.

“What is it Stiles?”

Before he knew what was happening, Stiles leaned forward and barfed all over Derek’s shirt and partly on the wolf’s so called favorite jacket.

*****

Stiles was lying on a patted table, covered with a thin white sheet of paper as Derek sat in a chair next to him, still wearing his vomit covered shirt. 

“Sorry about your shirt.” Stiles said blushing.

“It’s just a shirt Stiles. It’s not the end of the world. It will come out.” Derek replied with a shrug.

“I’m scared. What if there is some mutant creature inside me, eating me alive?”

“Really Stiles?” Derek replied, with a raise of his thick black eyebrows.

“Hey, don’t be looking at me like I’m crazy. You were the one who thought it was a parasite.”

“Yeah, and I also once thought Kate was a decent human being, so what the hell do I know.”

“Ugh, please never mention that bitches name again, it’s upsetting my stomach.” Stiles said, rubbing his aching midsection.

“Sorry.”

“What if it is something serious though Derek, what if I’m dying?” Stiles stressed, biting on his nails nervously.

“You’re not dying Stiles. I wouldn’t let you. You’re stuck with me, got it. Now stop with this dying nonsense talk.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right.”

“Hello Stiles, how are you doing today?” Deaton asked as he came into examination room.

“I’m doing ok, I guess. I’m just anxious to find out if I’m really, you know, with child.”

“It’s understandable Stiles. Don’t worry, you’re in good hands. We will figure this out together, okay?”

Stiles nodded, before giving an, “Ok.” 

“Mr. Hale.” Deaton greeted, tossing the wolf a spare scrub shirt for him to change into.

“Doc.” Derek replied. 

Stiles watched in awe as Derek changed out of his dirty shirt and jacket, showing off his built stomach before covering it back up with the green colored v neck scrub shirt.

Derek grabbed a hold of Stiles hand as Deaton wheeled the sonogram machine over and put on some latex gloves on.

“Okay Stiles, this is going to be a little cold.” He said as he lifted the teen’s shirt up a bit, showing his small bloated belly.

Stiles grip on Derek hand tightened, as the cold petroleum jelly was applied to his stomach.

Deaton rolled the hand held device over the teen’s abdominal area over and over as he eyed the black and white screen in front of him.

Suddenly a beating noise filled the air. Deaton smiled and turned to the nervous pair.

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”

Stiles smiled brightly as Derek gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Really?” The teen asked excited.

“Uh-huh, and it looks like triplets.”

“Triplets, did you hear that Derek? I’m having triplets.” Stiles said turning to his mate.

Derek sat in his seat, silent with a blank expression on his face.

“Derek?” Stiles questioned.

Suddenly the wolf’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell face forward onto the ground with a loud thud.


	7. The Party's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I just put readers request up on here but I have a some story ideas that never took off. I liked them but not enough to finish them so I figured I would post them in this section from time to time. Just keep in mind most are very short. This is one of four unfinished projects.
> 
> I will still be posting your request too. and just so you know I have quite a bit request left to do from readers.
> 
> I think I have like 5 requests still to do.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> __________________________________________________________

The party was happening, the liquor was pouring, the music was pumping, and people were dancing. Lots of good times being had.

Stiles eyed Derek across the room making out with his girlfriend, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“When are you going to tell him?” Scott asked, coming by Stiles side.

“Tell who, what?”

“Tell Derek you're madly in love with him.”

“I'm not in love with Derek.” 

“Come on dude, I've known you my whole life. I know when you're stuck on somebody. You practically drool all over him when he comes around. You laugh at all his corny jokes. You hang onto his every word like what he is saying is so fascinating.” Scott explained. 

“When do I ever act fascinated when he is talking?” Stiles challenged. 

“Yesterday, when he asked what we were doing for lunch.”

“Hey, I love food, since when is that a crime?”

“You’re so full of it. Just admit you love the guy Stiles.”

“No, I'm not going to admit to something that isn't true.”

“Hey guys.” Derek greeted with a smile on his face and a red cup in his hand.

“Hey Derek, how's it going?” Stiles asked, smiling ear to ear.

“Not bad, anyone need a drink? I'm getting a refill.” Derek voiced.

“Sounds awesome.” Stiles replied.

“Okay, I'll be right back.”

Scott smirked when Derek passed them in search of refreshments.

“See.”

“What? I'm just an enthusiastic friend.” 

“An enthusiastic friend that wants to ride his dick.”

“Jesus Scott, can you say that a little louder? I don't think he heard you.”

“Which part? That you wants to ride his…”

Stiles covered Scott's mouth looking annoyed as Scott chuckled.

“Really Scott?”

He shrugged.

“Just trying to help.”

“By announcing that I'm gaga for Derek to the whole world?”

“You finally admit.”

“Yeah, ok fine. I want him; I want him more than I ever wanted anyone. I want him in every way humanly way possible. Okay, are you happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Scott replied smirking.

“What?” Derek voiced from behind Stiles, holding two cups of beer in hand.

“Oh fuck.”


	8. The Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short of mine.
> 
> Stiles is the escort. Derek is the client. The end has a sad, dark end to it.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________

I strolled over to the bar confidently, wearing a comfortable fit baby blue button down shirt, fit blue jeans, white dress shoes and a pair of black designer shades. I took my usually spot at the bar, taking my shades off and placing them into my shirt pocket.

I gave a nod at the bartender as he sat down my usual drink order in front of me. 

“Meeting someone?” He asked, somewhat intrigued.

“Always.” I replied with a small grin on my lips.

I stirred the straw in my alcohol beverage before leaning down and taking a sip of the fruity alcoholic drink. I scanned the bar as I waited for my new client to arrive. 

I glanced down at my expensive watch as time ticked by and tapped one of my fancy dress shoes on the ground, running low on patience.

“Hey.” The bartender voiced, slapping the table in front of me to grab my attention.

I looked up and he pointed to a guy in a suit across the room that stood out like a sore thumb compared to everyone else. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. He was gorgeous.

I waved him over and he nervously made his way through the crowd taking the stool next to me. I scanned him over. He was in a navy blue work suit, brief case in hand; he must have just gotten off from work and needed some relief.  
He sat his brief case down by his seat and ordered a shot. I watched intrigued as he took the shot in one gulp, trying to kill his anxiety. 

He ran a hand through his dark locks before turning to face me. His deep green eyes nearly took my breath away. I had some attractive clients before but this guy took the cake.

“I’m Stiles, you must be Mr. Hale?” I said.

“You can call me Derek.”

I smiled at this.

“Okay, Derek.”

“I, uh, I never done anything like this before. I’m not sure how it works.” He confessed playing nervously with his wedding band.

I leaned into him and placed a hand on his thigh, causing him to jump a little.

“Nothing will happen, unless you want it to. You’re in charge.” I whispered against his ear sending chills down his spine.

He just nodded.

“I’m going to need another shot.” He expressed.

“Sure.” I replied giving his thigh a light rub before removing my hand.

*****

I brought Derek back to my hotel room. 

“Make yourself at home.” I announced as I shut the door behind us. Derek cautiously made his way inside and took his coat off laying it on the bed. I started to unbutton my shirt as I made my way over to him. 

He gulped nervously as I exposed more skin before taking my shirt off all together. I stood in front of him and gave him my best bedroom eyes. It wasn’t hard with him.

“I’m all yours.”

Derek built up his nerve and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I ran a hand down and groped him through his pants.

He moaned and tossed me on the bed working on his clothes. I took the time to finish undressing myself to save time as he tossed his own clothes to the side.

I watched as his once blank expression change in a flash to what looked like sadness, grimacing almost as if in pain as he slowly took his wedding band off setting it carefully on the nearby dresser before meeting me in a lust filled kiss.

I let him toss me around and push my ass against his cock. I lay on my hands and knees, doggie style letting him fuck me.

“Uh, mmm, yeah.” I moaned as he thrusted in me over and over again.

Derek never spoke, only letting out grunts here and there, letting me know he was enjoying himself.

I panted away into the mattress as he fucked me hard and long.

*****

When it was all over and done with it became quite. I watched from the bed as he got dressed in the dark wondering if he felt guilty for hiring me.

“You regret it, cheating on your wife?” I asked without thinking.

He let out a harsh chuckle before looking at me with a look of disgust.

“I’m not a cheater. She’s dead. I’m not gay either. She is the only woman I ever wanted and will ever want. I will never break my loyalty to her. But loneliness creeps in every now and then.” He announced bitterly, tossing a wad of money on the bed next to my stunned form before walking out the door.


	9. Chubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is overweight and Derek is his very fit attractive friend whom he is crushing on.  
> this one is very short and choppy.  
> Sorry guys. I thought it had a cute message though so I wanted to post it. 
> 
> __________________________________________________

Stiles was on the treadmill huffing and puffing as Derek jogged on the treadmill beside him, cheering him on.

“You can do it Stiles, you got it. Just a little more.” 

Stiles was exhausted, sweating and panting away. 

Onlookers in the gym snickered at the chubby teen’s struggles.

Derek gave them all a threatening look causing them to stop and focus on what they were doing.

Stiles found himself hypnotized by Derek’s tight ass as he jogged away.

The distraction making it difficult to concentrate and he had to quickly look away when Derek turned back around to check on him from time to time to see how he was doing.

Derek took off his shirt showing off his muscular tattooed back. Stiles froze in his spot gawking at Derek’s beauty, forgetting the machine was still moving, causing him to fall off the treadmill and crash into the back wall with a thud. 

“Owe!”

Derek quickly jumped off the side of the machine heading to his injured friend as on lookers laughed out loud.

“Stiles! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I guess I put the speed up too high. I think am going to go.” Stiles said noticing all the stares and chuckles in his direction.

“Stiles.”

“No, I’m good. I think that was a good start for day one. I’ll hang out down stairs by the front until you’re ready.” He said feeling defeated.

Derek frown but went back on his treadmill to finish his workout.

*****

“Stiles who cares what others think. At the end of the day looks don’t matter. What’s inside here…” He said, touching Stiles chest.  
“… That’s what matters.”

“Spare me the lecture Derek. I know how the real world works.”

Derek sighed annoyed.

“The world is not always right. Listen to me. You have a lot going for you.”

Stiles huffed.

“Sure.”

“You do, you’re the funniest person I know and you’re helpful or at least you try to be.”

“Hey!”

“And your sweet.” Derek said with a small smile on his lips causing Stiles to mimic it.

“You think I’m sweet?”

“I know you’re sweet.”

They stared into each other eyes. Before Stiles knew it, Derek leaned in pressing his lips against his.

Stiles froze taken aback as Derek parted from his mouth not feeling a response.

Stiles was in a daze.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Derek admitted, trying to compose himself.

Stiles smirked, touching his fingers to his mouth, feeling it tingle.

“Can you try that again?”

Derek snickered before leaning forward, kissing Stiles. This time Stiles pressed his lips back against Derek’s, loving the feeling.


	10. Cuddle Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a professional Cuddler ( yes, there are actual people that do this for work, according to a buzzfeed video I saw awhile back. Boy am I in the wrong profession. ) Derek is the client.
> 
>  
> 
> last short by me, the rest will be you, the readers. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your requests.
> 
> :)
> 
> _________________________________________________________

I gulped nervously trying to calm my nerves as his eyes met mine across the room. He slowly approached undoing his outer coat as he came near, draping it over his left arm.

“So how exactly does this work?” He asked keeping some distance between us as if he was somewhat wary of me.

I watched him intently as he ran his free hand over his slicked back hair.

“Well, normally I would start off offering my client something to drink and go from there.”

“I’m fine and I’m on a tight schedule so I would just like to get down to it if you don’t mind.” He announced, placing his coat on a nearby stool.

“Fair enough.” I voiced somewhat timid.

I never had an issue with my clients before but there was something about this one that was different. He was not only gorgeous but he was distant and mysterious.

I walked barefoot in just my black jeans and white tang top across my tile living room floor. Derek followed silently behind in his fancy dress shoes and dark navy blue suit. We looked like we both came from two different worlds. 

I lead him to the cushion I had laid out on the floor surrounded with candles for our session. I turned back to see him unbutton the top two buttons of his collar as if his shirt was suffericating him. The calm and cold look never left his features as he took his high priced shoes off, leaving him in his black designer socks. He sat down on the cushion and got comfortable before making the effort to lie down completely. I turned on my calming music and returned to where Derek was, who was now laying down with closed eyes.

I lay down beside him and began spooning his backside. He let out a deep sigh as if he had been holding it in the whole time. I embraced him and he relaxed in my hold. He felt nice, he smelt nice, and I got a little excited in response. I left some room between us so he couldn’t feel my dick against him.

I gave his arm a light massage trying my best to loosen his tight muscles.

“You smell nice.” I confessed.

He turned without warning, catching me off guard. I removed my hands and he stared into my eyes making me uncomfortable. There were tears sliding down his face, he looked sad, broken. It shocked me.

He let out a light sob before slamming his mouth against mine. I froze. I never had a client make such a move on me.

I couldn’t fight the fact that his lips were soft, warm and felt great against mine. I kissed him back. He gripped my tank pulling me closer in the kiss as our tongues played for a moment or two. Needing air I pulled back from his mouth and Derek reached out and hugged me for dear life into his chest.

I remained quiet and let him grieve. I could hear him breathe in deeply and feel his chest move in and out. Then as if nothing had happened. The sobs stopped, he removed himself from my hold and without looking at me dug into his pant pocket pulling out his wallet and taking out some cash tossing it on a nearby table. He grabbed his shoes and coat thanked me for my time and left my apartment leaving me on the floor stunned.

What just happened? 

*****

A week later he returned for his weekly session. He showed no emotion on his face as usual. I didn’t bother bringing up what happened last week. I already knew he didn’t want to talk about it.

He took off his coat and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and took off his shoes as usual. He lay down on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his face. I put each leg on either side of his body and lightly sat on his butt. He let out a sigh as I put my hands to work and started to massage his achy muscles. I started at his shoulders and slowly moved my way down his back. Once I felt he had loosen up completely I leaned down, laying my body on his and hugged him.

Now it was my time to sigh as I took in his relaxing smell. His smell was intoxicating, hell, he was intoxicating but I always remained professional. He was a client after all.

“Umm, did you just sniff my neck?” He suddenly asked.

My eye popped open at his question and I tensed up.

“Nope, never. I'm just breathing… by your neck.” I voiced as I removed myself from his body, allowing him to change positions.

Derek rolled over on his side to face me. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

“Can I… can we talk?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure. What did you want to talk about?”

“It’s about last week. I…uh…I was kind of out of it. I wasn’t myself. I just found out my…uh…my dad died and I took the news hard.” He said trying not to get choked up.

“Oh, wow, I’m so sorry Derek. That’s awful.” I replied unsure why he was all of a sudden being so open with me.

“That’s why I…uh…kissed you. I guess I just needed a distraction at that moment.” He confessed.

“That’s understandable, I’m here if you need a distraction.” I said before I could register what I was saying.

Derek gave me a questioning look, arching his eyebrow at me.

“Oh crap, I mean, you know what I mean.” I said blushing.

He lightly smiled.

“Yeah, thanks Stiles.”

I gazed into his eyes in a complete trance with a goofy smile on my face. I didn’t know if he was moving closer to me or if I was moving closer to him but before I knew it, our lips met in a deep kiss. I wrapped my leg over his hip and he gripped the side of my shirt trying to pull me in closer if possible. We passionately locked lips, our tongues played and our mouths only broke to let gasps and groans escape. I clawed his back as he palmed my shirt in his hand.

“I want you, all of you.” I found myself saying and before I knew it Derek rolled us over getting on top of me wearing a smirk on his lips.

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. His lips went to my neck as he works on my pants, along with his own.

Oh god, this is happening, this is really happening. 

*****

I gasped and groaned wrapping my arms around him for support as he thrusted into me over and over again.

Fuck it was hot, Derek fucking me in my living room, on my therapy mats with candles all around.


	11. The Hale Family Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Request by: Bubblegum Heiress
> 
> Summary Request: Stiles family dies in a car accident. He ends up in an Orphanage and his family left him a book/book collection by M.J. Fox about the Hale family. Stiles gets bullied a lot, he goes to the book/books for an escape from reality. In the Stories Derek Hale needs to choose a mate. Choices: Paige, Jennifer and Braeden. One day Stiles falls asleep while reading and wakes up to a smiley face Derek.
> 
> I changed the story up a bit hope you don't mind. This story request ended up longer than I thought it would be over 2,000 words. ( cringe ) Don't except all my story request to reach this length. 
> 
> __________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm swamped with my current stories guys. 
> 
> I made a decision NOT to do EVERY request that comes my way. 
> 
> I tried in the beginning but I ended up getting more than I thought I was going to and some are similar to others and some are ideas that I'm not really interested in/ don't feel motivated for. So I decided I'm only going to do the ones I feel interested/motivated in and have time for. 
> 
> Please try not to take it to heart if I don't do your request. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and support guys!
> 
> There are lots more request to come. ;)  
> ________________________________________________________________________

“What is this loser, a book?” Jackson asked as he snatched the aged, thick leather bound cover from the freckled face teen.

“Hey, give that back!” Stiles stressed, reaching his long arms out trying to grab his book back.

However, it was no use, the other boy was a couple inches taller than him and held the book up high as he looked it over, all while swatting his flimsy hands away. 

There was a picture of a darken figure in the shape of a wolf in the center and the initials M.J.F. were stitched in gold thread on the bottom right hand corner.

“The Hale Family, a Story about Werewolves. I can’t believe you like this crap.” Jackson voiced in distaste as he read the title. 

“That’s mine, give it back or else.” Stiles argued, as he struggled, going on his tippy toes trying to reach it, as Jackson held the leather bond high in the air with a sickening smile on his face.

“Or else what, you’ll hit me?” He teased.

“Hey man, over here. I’m open!” Theo, another fellow bully said, holding his hands open, ready to make a catch.

Jackson tossed the book in the teen’s direction as Stiles watched by in horror as his beloved possession took flight across the playground.

His eyes grew wide as Theo purposely didn’t catch the flying book, letting it fall into a mud pile nearby.

“No!” Stiles exclaimed, as he started to take off down the field to rescue his book only to be stopped by Jackson, who grabbed ahold of his arm, keeping him back, as the book sunk a bit into the pile.

Jackson and Theo laughed at the teen’s pain.

Stiles turned angered and turned to face Jackson, stomped hard on his foot before taking off towards his leather bound.

“Owe, you little jerk, Come back here! Jackson yelled as he rubbed his sore foot.  
Stiles ran as fast as he could to the pile and quickly bent down grabbing his now muddy book. He sighed in relief that he was able to save it, before it became completely submerged.

“Hey, loser!” Jackson voiced above him.

Stiles looked up just as a punch was thrown, causing him to fall back on the ground.

“Gimmie that book.” Theo said, pulling on the bottom of it as Jackson worked on removing Stiles vice-like grip from the cover. 

“No, it’s mine!” 

“Let him go! Jackson, Theo I’m disappointed in you.” Nurse Melissa voiced as she came onto the scene. 

The boys backed away as she came over to the yard with a concerned look on her face.

“Stiles come with me. I will deal with you boys later. She said giving Jackson and Theo warning looks.

Stiles scrambled to his feet and held his dirty book close to his chest like it was his life line, not caring that he now had mud on his shirt.  
Stiles followed closely behind Melissa as she led the way to clinic area of the orphanage.

*****

Stiles took a seat on the examination table as Melissa pulled out a first aid kit.

“This might sting a little.” She warned as she patted his busted lip with a wet rag.

Stiles winched as the rag touched his bloody lip and sucked in his breath.

“Why do you let them bully you Stiles?”

“It’s not like I have a choice.” He replied stubbornly.

“You know what I mean. You isolate yourself from everyone. Why don’t you talk to them, let them see how cool you can be? They only tease you because they don’t know you. People are scared of what they don’t know.” Melissa claimed. 

“Is this supposed to make me feel better because it doesn’t.” He said, snatching the rag from her hand.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I didn’t mean it like…”

“Can I go now?”

“Sure. I’ll talk to the boys about being nicer to you.”

“Don’t bother. It will just make things worse.” He said walking out the room.

Melissa frowned.

*****

Stiles changed his dirty shirt and did his best at wiping all the mud off the case of his book cover. 

He couldn’t wait to be free of that place. He was sixteen years old which meant he had two more years of torture unless he lucked out and got adopted by a cool family or till someone adopted his bullies out. Doubtful.

He took a spot on his bed once satisfied with his cleaning job and opened up the book turning to where he last left off in the adventures of the Hales.

The Hales were such an attractive, warm, intriguing family.

If it wasn’t for the M.J. Fox collection that was left to Stiles after his parents dead in a car accident a year ago, he would have dead right along with them.

It was the only that Stiles felt connected to since the death of his parents. The only thing that made him feel alive anymore. 

His favorite character in the book was Derek Hale, the hot, loner wolf who was trying to find his way in his family. 

The wolf’s eighteenth birthday was fast approaching. Soon, he was going to be considered an adult in the werewolf world and he had to choose a mate before the full moon on his birthday and he only had a week to decide.

He had three choices, a down to earth, plain Jane girl named Paige, a goody too shoes, suck up girl named Jenifer and lastly, an adventurous, independent girl named Braeden.

Stiles liked Paige best. She was the best match for Derek. He was the most open with her. That and Stiles felt he could relate to Paige’s nerdy, loner ways. If he had been borne a girl, he assumed he would be just like Paige. 

Stiles lay down on his bed as the other orphans closed their eyes for sleep. With his little flashlight he started to read, leaving reality behind and was taken to a fantasy world of the Hales.

“Derek, it’s time. You need to choose a mate.” His mother said.

“What? I don’t want a mate mom. It’s not for me. I just want to be free.”

“Derek, you need to. If you don’t you will go into a rage on the full moon and won’t be able to control yourself or your actions. It’s dangerous to go rogue.”

“I can control myself, I’m not a little boy anymore mom.” He argued. 

“Derek, listen to your mother.” His father voiced.

“No, I won’t choose. You can’t make me!” Derek growled, before taking off running into the woods.

“Derek!” His father shouted in disappointment.

The alpha was about to shift and follow after his son when his wife stopped him. 

“Don’t dear. Let him go. He just needs to cool off. He’ll be back.” She said calmly.

 

Stiles was on the edge of his seat reading intently.

Derek flew across the dirt ground, transforming into a jet black wolf with glowing blue eyes, letting out a powerful growl in frustration. 

Stiles jumped as a big boom of thunder went off in the sky, he looked outside his shared bedroom window noticing it was raining heavily out and lighting as well.

“Time for bed.” Stiles said to himself, sighing in disappointment he couldn’t read more. He turned his flashlight off and curled up in bed, hugging the book to his chest.

He dreamt of Derek that night, like he often did.

He could feel the fluffy, long hair against his body, warm and soft to the touch.

Stiles sighed in his sleep, listening to the heartbeat of the imaginary creature laying curled up next to him.

He smiled in his sleep.

*****

Stiles woke up alone, realizing he was back in the real world. He let out an annoyed sigh before getting out of bed.

Stiles went throw the day like every other day. He went to school, ate, avoided bullies and ventured off a bit into the woods behind the orphanage.

He took a seat against a big tree and opened up his book.

Wolf Derek let out a tired yawn and clawed the grown as he stretched his tired limbs.

He whimpered in despair. He knew he had to choose a mate but he didn’t want to. He knew he would return to his home, but not yet.

He just needed to feel alive again, feel free again.

He transformed back into human form, putting his clothed back on and went into a jog which turned into a run, enjoying the breeze in his face as he went. He closed his eyes as he went. 

“Derek was so caught up in the feeling of freedom with the wind against his face and limbs that he didn’t even notice the human sitting under a nearby tree with his legs outstretched.” Stiles read out loud.

“What?” The teen blurted out, looking around him into the woods before looking down at his out stretched legs.

He shrugged at the strange coincidence and continued to read.

“He ran full force and tri- Ahhh!” Stiles voiced as foot came in contact with one of his leg before letting out a loud umph, hitting the forest floor hard.

“Owe! Hey, watch where you’re going Buddy!” Stiles yelled, as he rubbed his bruised thigh.

He was meant with an angered growl.

Stiles quickly looked up to meet a pair of dark green eyes and a harsh expression on a beautiful face.

He gasped.

“Watch where you put your feet.” The guy replied harshly.

“You?”

“I what? Spit it out weirdo.”

“Derek?”

“You know my name?”

Before Stiles could answer Derek gripped his shirt roughly in his hold, bringing him closer to his face.

“How do you know my name? Is this a trick? Did my family put you up to this?” 

“No, I never met your family. At least not the way one would normally umm... it’s complicated.”

“What’s your name?” He asked arching an eyebrow at the teen.

“Stiles. My name is Stiles.”

“Stiles? What kind of name is that?” Derek barked releasing the boy’s shirt as he stood up, wiping the dirt and leafs off his black jeans.

“A family one.” Stiles snapped standing up as well.

Suddenly a whistle blew back at the orphanage.

“What’s that?” Derek asked on edge, looking around suspiciously as if he was caught in a trip or something.

“Recess is over. I have to go.” Stiles informed, grabbing his book off the ground, dusting dirt off of it before holding it against his chest once more.

“You’re coming with me.” Derek ordered, grabbing ahold of the teen’s arm, pulling him further into the woods.

“What?” Stiles asked in a panic, not sure if he could trust the wolf or himself from dreaming Derek into real life.

“My family wants to set me up. I’m going to pull the lid on their plans. Come on, keep up.”

“What do you think I have to do with your family? Stiles asked as he tried his best to match Derek’s fast pace as the wolf dragged him by the arm.

“Obviously you were meant to convince me to choose a mate for the full moon and make my family get exactly what they want but I have other plans.” Derek replied stubbornly. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked as they came upon an old wooden house.

“Holy crap, this place has been here the whole time?” Stiles said stunned with widened eyes.

“What are you mumbling about?”

“Uh, nothing.”

Derek came to a stop at the front porch.

“I found your spy, you can come out!” He shouted, alerting the other house goers.

“Derek, what are you talking about? Who is your friend?” A pretty, middle aged woman with dark black shoulder length hair said.

“Nice try mom. You’ll be happy to know I made my decision for a mate.”

“That’s great dear.” She replied in delight.

“Yup, I choose Stiles.”

“Who?”

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed, in surprise.

“You can drop the act now. I think we should make it official, don’t you?” Derek teased.

“Derek, don’t.” His mother warned.

“Don’t what?” Stiles asked confused.

He glanced over in terror to see Derek partly transformed, opening his mouth showing his massive k9’s as he brought them closer to Stiles neck. 

“Ahhh!” Stiles yelled, running away scared.

“Come back here, you Twit! The wolf shouted frustrated.

“Derek, let him go!”

“No! I chose.” He claimed, taking off after the boy.

*****

Stiles stumbled, falling over a tree stump.

Before He could move Derek bent down and sunk his teeth into the teen’s ankle, leaving teeth marks and a little blood drips down from the wound.

“OWWWEEE!” Stiles cried, tears streaming down his eyes.

Derek withdrew his teeth and came closer noticing the teen’s pain.

“Get away from me!” Stiles shouted scared, trying to get up but it hurt too much to move. 

“You’re hurt. Here, let me help you.” Derek said trying to place a hand to the wound on Stiles ankle but the teen swatted his touch away. 

“You’ve done enough.” He snapped.

“You dropped your book.” Derek said glancing at it curiously. 

“That’s mine, give me that!” Stiles said in a panic.

“The Hale family? Where did you get this?!” Derek demanded, his eyes glowing blue with rage.

“It was passed down to me, after my family died.”

Derek opened the book up and furrowed an eyebrow in confusion, turning page after page, grunting in frustration.

“What is this, a joke?” He spat.

“What do you mean?”

Derek tossed the book to the ground where Stiles grabbed it, opening it up, seeing that all the pages were now blank.

“What? This makes no sense. The pages were full of information, I swear. It talked about you and your family growing up and you needing a mate by the full moon.”

Derek growled.

“What do you know about that?”

“Well, you had three choices, Paige, Braeden, and Jen.”

“How do you know their names?”

“I told you, the book.”

“Okay smarty pants, who do I choose?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t get to that part yet.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Derek’s mother voiced sadly, as she came over.

“Why not?” Derek spat.

“Because you already choose.” she said, pointing to the bite on Stiles ankle.

“The bite is your mark, you claimed the boy as yours.”

“What?” Stiles screeched.

“That doesn’t count. He was trying to get away. I was just trying to slow him down.” Derek protested.

“It’s done Derek. You have a week to mate or lose control and become rogue.”


	12. True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really happy with how this chapter came out but a friend encouraged me to post it, and something is better than something right?  
> Request by: Eros96  
> Summary: Derek chooses Stiles as his mate.* WARNING: Age difference and story has a Pedophilia vibe. ( cringe. sorry. )  
> ___________________________________________________________________

“Hey Sheriff, this must be the little guy.”

“Yes, this is Stiles.”

The young freckled boy clung to his father’s leg.

“I shouldn’t be later than eight.”

“That’s fine Sheriff, me and Stiles are going to have a great time, right sport?” Derek said, squatting down to the child’s level, smiling warmly.

Stiles hid behind his father, leaving only his eyes in view.

“Stiles, son, come on. Derek won’t bite you and I’m going to be late for work.”

“No daddy, I want to stay with you.”

“Stiles be good and I’ll let you have dessert before dinner tonight.” John said, pulling away quickly from his son’s grip, walking off.

“But, but, but...” Stiles trailed off, turning back to the tall teenager with jet black, short hair, rich green eyes and pearly white teeth.

The boy sucked his thumb and held his blanket close to his chest.

“Ok Stiles, what game would you like to play, hide and seek, video games, or should I read you a story?”

“I’m eight not four.”

Derek chuckled. “Finally, took you long enough to speak. So what will it be?”

“Can I use the bathroom?”

“Sure, do you need uh, need help undressing or wiping?” Derek said awkwardly as his cheeks turned red.

“No. I can do it myself.”

“Oh, thank god.” The teen said with a breath of relief. “It’s down the hall on the right.”

Derek waited, waited and waited, tapping his foot on the floor and drumming his nails on the arm rest of the couch.

“Did he fall in the toilet or something?”

“Hey, you okay in there?” He voiced, coming up to the bathroom door.

No response.

“Stiles?”

Nothing.

“Shit.”

He turned the knob to find it unlocked.

Derek sighed in relief and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Stiles was curled up in a ball lying on his blanket, sleeping.

“Poor guy.”

Derek scooped him up in his arms and set him down on his bed to sleep.

*****

Things got better after Stiles first visit.

He started playing games with Derek, talking, opening up and the two shared laughs and smiles here and there.

Before Stiles knew it he starting looking forward to seeing Derek, who was becoming like a big brother to him.

Before he knew it Stiles turned twelve and Derek was eighteen years old. 

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it normal to wet the bed when you are twelve?”

“You still wet the bed?” Derek laughed.

“Don’t laugh, it’s embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry little man.”

“So, it’s not normal?”

“I don’t know Stiles. I stopped that at a young age but I guess if you drink a lot of water before bed it’s possible.”

“I don’t really drink a lot and it doesn’t smell like pee, it’s different.”

“What do you mean different?”

“It’s wet like pee but it’s sticky and it looks white.”

“Oh Stiles, that’s not pee.”

Derek Chuckled.

Stiles grew alarmed.

“Then what the hell is it? Am I going to die? He said, teary eyed.

“No Stiles, it’s normal.”

“But you said...”

“There called wet dreams. You’re going through the change.”

“I am?”

“Uh-huh, all boys go through it. Girls too, but they go through didn’t stuff.”

“So what is it, the white stuff?”

“Cum.”

“Cum?”

“Yeah, you know ejaculation, sperm.”

“Ewe!”

“Haha, you’ll learn to love it.”

“Who would ever love white sticky stuff coming from their penis?”

“You’ll love the feeling it gives you. Do you get hard yet?”

“Hard?”

“Yeah, your penis, does it grow?”

“It grows?” Stiles said horrified.

Derek laughed.

“Relax man, its temporary. Once you take care of yourself it goes back down to regular size.”

“How do you take care of it?”

“Well, it hasn’t happened yet but I guess it doesn’t hurt to tell you how it works so you know what to do when it does happen. Sometimes guys get horny. When we get in the mood or penises grow and you have to touch it to help it shrink back down.”

“Like poke it?”

“No, uh, rub it.”

“Rub it, like I rub my arm when I hurt it?”

“No. uh, stroke it.”

“Stroke it?”

“Yeah, you take it fully in your hand and tug it back and forth.”

“Like this?” Stiles said grabbing his clothed dick.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Derek said moving across the room as if the couch was on fire.

“Don’t do that!”

“What’s wrong? Am I doing it wrong?” Stiles asked, adjusting his grip.

“No, just don’t do that in front of me, it’s wrong on soo many levels.”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles replied taking his hand away.

“I was just trying to understand. I’m sorry I disgust you.” Stiles sobbed.

“Oh, Jesus. Stiles you, you don’t disgust me.” He said carefully taking a seat next to him. 

“Quite the opposite.” Derek added, removing Stiles hands from his face.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I really like you too.”

Derek smiled down at Stiles as the younger boy surprised him, kissing his mouth.

Derek backed away.

“What was that?”

“I, you, I thought, I…”

“Stiles, we can’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m six years older than you.”

“So?”

“You’re barely a teen.”

“So?”

“It’s illegal.”

“Illegal to like someone? I thought you can’t help who you like?”

“You are too young Stiles.”

“Fine, forget you then.”

“Stiles.”

“No, fuck you. I’m going home.”

“Stiles!”

The young boy stormed out, slamming the front door.

“Shit!” Derek exclaimed, running his hands through his hair in stress.

“Oh, fuck it.” Derek got up going after him.

“Stiles wait up!”

“No, forget you!”

“Come here!” Derek said grabbing his arm.

“Let go, let go!”

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles hard on the mouth knocking the breath right out of him.

The young boy sighed in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck something he had seen in romantic movies many times.

His smacked his lips over on older teens showing his inexperience.

Derek broke from him.

“Slow down. Feel what I do and copy what I do okay?”

Stiles shook his head in a daze.

Derek claimed the young boy’s mouth once more, slowly working his lips over the boy’s still ones.

Stiles whimpered and quickly caught on kissing Derek back.

Derek slid his slippery tongue pass Stiles small lips and into his warm mouth.

Stiles moaned and rubbed his tongue against Derek’s.

Derek groaned pushing Stiles small body into his, letting him feel all of him.

Stiles broke away gasping.

“Derek, you’re, you’re hard.”

“Ignore it.”

“But you said you had to rub it for it to go away.”

“I will later.”

“Can I, can I watch?”

“Fuck Stiles. You can’t say stuff like that.”

“Is that a no?”

“Yes, that’s a no.”

“Oh. So, what now?”

“Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What? That’s it?”

“Maybe in a few years but you’re too young.”

“You’re a dick!” Stiles said running off.


	13. Chapter 13

ON HIATUS 

Sorry guys, I have way too much going on right now. Not sure when Ill be back to making the one shots. For now, I'm taking a break so I can focus on other things.


End file.
